sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Καρτέσιος
Καρτέσιος Descartes , Είναι ένας Φιλόσοφος και μαθηματικός Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Εισαγωγή Ο Καρτέσιος (Γαλ. René Descartes, Λατ. Renatus Cartesius) (31 Μαρτίου 1596 στη La Haye en Touraine - 11 Φεβρουαρίου 1650 στην Στοκχόλμη) ήταν Γάλλος φιλόσοφος, μαθηματικός και επιστήμονας φυσικών επιστημών. θεωρείται σταθμός στην ιστορία της φιλοσοφίας, καθώς φέρεται δάσκαλος και ταυτόχρονα θύμα του Διαφωτισμού. Προσπάθησε και κατόρθωσε να απεγκλωβίσει τη φιλοσοφία από τη σχολαστικισμό, να αποκαταστήσει την εμπιστοσύνη στις νοητικές δυνάμεις του ανθρώπου και να απελευθερώσει το ανθρώπινο πνεύμα από την αυθεντία του παρελθόντος . Οι ιδέες του, όμως, έγιναν στόχος του εμπειρισμού που επικράτησε μακροπρόθεσμα. Αλλά και οι βασικές ιδέες του λειτούργησαν σε πείσμα των προθέσεών του. Θέτοντας τα όρια μεταξύ πνευματικού και υλικού κόσμου και αντιμετωπίζοντάς τον ως επαρκές και αυτόνομο αντικείμενο μελέτης, βοήθησε στην επικράτηση του υλισμού έναντι της πνευματοκρατίας. Υλιστές του 18ου αιώνα όπως ο Dietriech von Holbach, 1723 - 89) και ο εγκυκλοπαιδιστής Ντενί Ντιντερό, χρησιμοποίησαν τη γεωμετρική αντίληψη του Θεού που αποσύρεται μετά τη δημιουργία. Συνδυάζοντας την άποψή του με τη μηχανιστική ερμηνεία του ζωικού βασιλείου, προώθησαν την υλιστική θεώρηση του Κόσμου . Βίος Ο Καρτέσιος γεννήθηκε το 1596, στην Λα Χαι αν Τουραιν (σήμερ. Ντεκάρτ), της Γαλλίας. Όταν ήταν ενός έτους η μητέρα του πέθανε από φυματίωση. Ο πατέρας του, δικαστής στο Ανώτατο Δικαστήριο είχε λίγο χρόνο να αφιερώσει στην οικογένειά του. Στην ηλικία των δέκα ετών, εισήλθε στο Ιησουϊτικό Κολλέγιο Ρουαγιάλ Ανρί-Λε-Γκραν στη Λα Φλες. Στη Λα Φλες ο Ντεκάρτ φέρεται ότι ήλθε σε επαφή με τον ερμητικό μυστικισμό, όντας ελευθεροτέκτονας, αλλά αργότερα εγκατέλειψε αυτές τις ενασχολήσεις χάριν της ορθολογικής έρευνας. Μετά την αποφοίτησή του μελέτησε στο πανεπιστήμιο του Πουατιέ όπου έλαβε το Μπακαλορεά του και Άδεια (εξασκήσεως επαγγέλματος) στη Νομική το 1616, σύμφωνα με την επιθυμία του πατέρα του. Ο Καρτέσιος δεν άσκησε ποτέ το επάγγελμα και το 1618 εισήλθε στην υπηρεσία του πρίγκηπα Μαυρίκιο του Νασσάου]], κυβερνήτη των Ηνωμένων Επαρχιών των Κάτω Χωρών. Πρόθεσή του ήταν να γνωρίσει τον κόσμο και να ανακαλύψει την αλήθεια. Εκεί συνάντησε τον Isaac Beeckman, ο οποίος έστρεψε το ενδιαφέρον του προς τα Μαθηματικά και τη νέα (τότε) Φυσική. Στις 10 Νοεμβρίου 1619, ταξιδεύοντας προς τη Γερμανία και σκεπτόμενος πώς θα χρησιμοποιήσει τα μαθηματικά για να επιλύσει προβλήματα της φυσικής, ο φιλόσοφος είχε ένα όραμα σε ένα όνειρο, μέσω του οποίου «ανακάλυψε τα θεμέλια μιας θαυμαστής επιστήμης». Σημείο αναφοράς στη ζωή του νεαρού Καρτέσιου, το όραμα έγινε το θεμέλιο πάνω στο οποίο ανέπτυξε την αναλυτική Γεωμετρία. Αφιέρωσε το υπόλοιπο της ζωής του ερευνώντας τη σχέση μαθηματικών και Φύσης. Το 1622 επέστρεψε στη Γαλλία, και για τα επόμενα έτη διαμοίρασε τον χρόνο του ανάμεσα στο Παρίσι και άλλα σημεία της Ευρώπης. Έφθασε στη Λα Χαι το 1623, για να πουλήσει όλη την περιουσία του και να επενδύσει τα χρήματά του σε ομόλογα, που του εξασφάλισαν καλό εισόδημα για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής του. Ο Καρτέσιος ήταν παρών στην πολιορκία της Λα Ροσέλ από τον Καρδινάλιο Ρισελιέ το 1627. Έφυγε για την Ολλανδία το 1628, όπου έζησε αλλάζοντας συχνά τόπο διαμονής έως το 1649. Το 1633, ο Γαλιλαίος καταδικάστηκε από την Καθολική Εκκλησία και ο Καρτέσιος εγκατέλειψε τα σχέδιά του για την έκδοση του Πραγματεία επί του Κόσμου, σύνοψη του έργου του των προηγούμενων τεσσάρων χρόνων. Αν και δεν παντρεύτηκε ποτέ, είχε μια κόρη, καρπό της σχέσης του με μια κυρία ονόματι Ελέν. Η Φρανσίν Ντεκάρτ γεννήθηκε το 1635 και βαπτίστηκε στις 7 Αυγούστου του ίδιου έτους. Προς μεγάλη θλίψη του Καρτέσιου, πέθανε το 1640. Ο φιλόσοφος συνέχισε να εκδίδει έργα σχετικά με τα μαθηματικά και τη φιλοσοφία για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής του. Το 1643, η "Καρτεσιανή φιλοσοφία" καταδικάστηκε στο Πανεπιστήμιο της Ουτρέχτης και ο Καρτέσιος ξεκίνησε τη μακρά αλληλογραφία του με την Ελισάβετ της Βοημίας. Το 1647, του αποδόθηκε σύνταξη από τον βασιλέα της Γαλλίας. Ο φιλόσοφος απέθανε στις 11 Φεβρουαρίου, 1650 στη Στοκχόλμη, της Σουηδίας, όπου είχε προσκληθεί ως διδάσκαλος της βασίλισσας Χριστίνας της Σουηδίας. Ως αιτία του θανάτου του φέρεται η πνευμονία, αν και επιστολές που ανακαλύφθηκαν πρόσφατα προς και από τον ιατρό (Eike Pies) υποδεικνύουν ότι ο Καρτέσιος πιθανώς δηλητηριάστηκε από τη χρήση αρσενικού. Το 1667 το Βατικανό έβαλε τα έργα του στον Index Librorum Prohibitorum" ( = Κατάλογο Απαγορευμένων Βιβλίων). Η καρτεσιανή μέθοδος γνώσης Ο Καρτέσιος υποστήριξε ότι η μέθοδος πρέπει να οδηγεί σε μία μοναδική αρχή (Prinzip) , για την οποία είμαστε απόλυτα σίγουροι. Χρησιμοποιώντας αυτή τη θεμελιακή αρχή, θα μπορούσαμε σύμφωνα με τον φιλόσοφο να ερμηνεύσουμε τον κόσμο της εμπειρίας σε όλη του την έκταση. Σε τούτη την άποψη θεμελιώνεται πιθανώς η ανατροπή του μεσαιωνικού σχολαστικού πνεύματος που επεδίωξε και σε ένα βαθμό κατόρθωσε μαζί με τους άλλους διανοητές της εποχής του ο Καρτέσιος . Πριν, λοιπόν, οποιαδήποτε καταγραφή των επί μέρους στοιχείων του καρτεσιανού δένδρου της γνώσης , χρειάζεται συζήτηση περί της μεθόδου του. Η μέθοδος ήταν το σημείο στο οποίο εστιάστηκαν τα πρώιμα κείμενά του οι Κανόνες για την Καθοδήγηση του Πνεύματος και εμφανίστηκαν κυρίως στο Λόγος περί της Μεθόδου. Στο δεύτερο μέρος του Λόγου, η μέθοδος παρουσιάζεται να έχει τέσσερις κανόνες: Καταρχήν, δε δεχόμαστε κάτι ως αληθινό, αν δεν υπάρχει εμφανής γνώση της αλήθειάς του, αποφεύγοντας βιασύνες και προκαταλήψεις. Κατόπιν διαιρούμε κάθε μια από τις δυσκολίες σε όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερα μέρη. Τρίτον, κατευθύνουμε τις σκέψεις μας με τρόπο παρατακτικό, ξεκινώντας με τα απλούστερα και τα ευκολότερα γνωστά αντικείμενα, για να καταλήξουμε σταδιακά στη γνώση των συνθέτων και τέλος επανελέγχουμε τη συλλογιστική πορεία μας για να βεβαιωθούμε ότι δεν υπάρχουν παραλείψεις . Οδηγίες για την ακριβή παρακολούθηση της μεθόδου του δίνει στον πέμπτο Κανόνα όπου λέγει: «Θα ακολουθούμε αυτή τη μέθοδο ακριβώς αν αρχικά ανάγουμε τις περίπλοκες και σκοτεινές προτάσεις βαθμιαία σε απλούστερες, και κατόπιν, αρχίζοντας από τη διαίσθηση της απλούστερης όλων, προσπαθήσουμε να φθάσουμε μέσω των ίδιων βημάτων στη γνώση όλων των υπολοίπων». Το παράδειγμα του συγκεκριμένου ιδεολογήματος φαίνεται στον όγδοο Κανόνα. Εκεί ο Καρτέσιος εξετάζει το πρόβλημα της ανάκλασης, το σχήμα ενός φακού που εστιάζει τις παράλληλες φωτεινές γραμμές σε ένα ενιαίο σημείο. Το πρώτο βήμα στη λύση του προβλήματος, σύμφωνα με τον φιλόσοφο, είναι να δει ότι ο προσδιορισμός αυτής της γραμμής εξαρτάται από την αναλογία των γωνιών διάθλασης και των γωνιών πρόσπτωσης. Αυτό με τη σειρά του εξαρτάται από τις αλλαγές σε αυτές τις γωνίες που επέρχονται εξαιτίας διαφορών στα χρησιμοποιούμενα μέσα. Όλες αυτές οι αλλαγές με τη σειρά τους εξαρτώνται τελικά από τον τρόπο με τον οποίο διαπερνά η ακτίνα το μέσο. Αυτού του είδους η γνώση προϋποθέτει γνώση της φύσης του φωτός, κ.ο.κ., για να καταλήξει ότι η έσχατη γνώση μας είναι η γνώση του τι είναι το φυσικό φαινόμενο. Αυτή η τελευταία ερώτηση μπορεί, πιθανώς, να απαντηθεί από τη διαίσθηση (ενόραση) μόνο, δηλαδή μια καθαρά ορθολογιστική αντίληψη της αλήθειας μιας πρότασης για την οποία –όπως είπαμε- είμαστε απόλυτα βέβαιοι. Γνωρίζοντας τη φύση της φυσικής δύναμης, μπορούμε αναγωγικά να απαντήσουμε σε όλες τις πιθανές ερωτήσεις ή ζητήματα που μπορεί να προκύψουν. Οι διαδοχικές απαντήσεις συνδέονται αναγωγικά με την πρώτη διαίσθηση. Στοχασμοί επί της πρώτης φιλοσοφίας Ενδεικτική της κυοφορίας του καρτεσιανού μεταφυσικού συστήματος τούτη η δημοσίευση είναι μια ανάλυση των απόψεών του, προορισμένη κυρίως για λόγιους και διανοούμενους της εποχής του. Με συγκεκριμένο βηματισμό στη σκέψη του αναζητά την αλήθεια, ωθούμενος παράδοξα από την αμφιβολία. Αν και η βεβαιότητα είναι κεντρική ιδέα για τον Καρτέσιο, ο δρόμος προς τη βεβαιότητα ξεκινά με την αμφιβολία. Από τον πρώτο ήδη Στοχασμό ο φιλόσοφος φαίνεται να συνειδητοποιεί ότι ήταν αναγκαίο κάποτε στην πορεία της ζωής του, να προχωρήσει σε μια εκ βάθρων ανατροπή και να ξεκινήσει από την αρχή, από τα θεμέλια, αν ήθελε να εγκαθιδρύσει κάτι στέρεο και μόνιμο στις επιστήμες . Ακολούθως, παρουσιάζει μια σειρά τριών σκεπτικιστικών επιχειρημάτων σχεδιασμένα έτσι ώστε να αποβάλλουν τις παρούσες πεποιθήσεις του, προκειμένου να κατορθώσει να τις αντικαταστήσει με βεβαιότητες. Η στρατηγική του δεν είναι να αμφισβητήσει τις πεποιθήσεις του μία προς μία, αλλά να υπονομεύσει τις βασικές αρχές πάνω στις οποίες θεμελιώνονται. Το πρώτο επιχείρημα κατευθύνεται ενάντια στην πεποίθηση ότι μπορούμε να πιστεύουμε όλα όσα βιώνονται μέσω των αισθήσεων. Υποδεικνύει ότι από καιρό σε καιρό συνέλαβε τις αισθήσεις του να τον εξαπατούν, κι ότι είναι συνετό να μην εμπιστεύεται κανείς πλήρως εκείνους που τον εξαπατούν . Το δεύτερο και διάσημο επιχείρημα του ονείρου κατευθύνεται ενάντια στην άποψη ότι μπορεί να εμπιστεύεται κανείς τις αισθήσεις, αν τα αντικείμενα βρίσκονται κοντά μας. Βλέπει ότι δεν υπάρχουν οποιαδήποτε αληθινά σημάδια μέσω τον οποίων να μπορεί να διακρίνει τον ύπνο από την εν εγρηγόρσει κατάσταση . Αλλά ακόμα κι αν αμφιβάλλουμε για την αξιοπιστία αυτού που μας δείχνουν οι αισθήσεις -και εδώ βρίσκεται ένα σημαντικό σημείο της υπόθεσής του- το επιχείρημα του ονείρου αφήνει ανοικτή την πιθανότητα να υπάρχουν κάποιες γενικές αλήθειες, που δεν εξαρτώνται από την εγρήγορση ή τον ύπνο . Ο φιλόσοφος απαντά σε αυτό με το επιχείρημα του κακόβουλου δαίμονα. Αυτά τα επιχειρήματα έχουν μια κρίσιμη λειτουργία στο σκεπτικό του Descartes. Όπως παρατηρεί στην εισαγωγή των Στοχασμών, μας απελευθερώνουν από όλες τις προκαταλήψεις και παρέχουν τον ευκολότερο δρόμο για να οδηγηθεί ο νους μακράν των αισθήσεων . Με αυτόν τον τρόπο ο σκεπτικισμός του πρώτου Στοχασμού για τη βεβαιότητα προς την οποία προσβλέπει ο φιλόσοφος. Τούτη η θεμελιακή βεβαιότητα, το επιχείρημα του cogito, έρχεται στον δεύτερο Στοχασμό, όπου καταλήγει ότι είναι, ότι υπάρχει . Ξεκινώντας από αυτή τη βασική αλήθεια αναζητά εκείνες τις ποιότητες που διακρίνουν τον άνθρωπο και μιλά για τις σχέσεις της ψυχής και του σώματος, δύο διακριτών χαρακτηριστικών της ανθρώπινης ύπαρξης. Οι σχέσεις ψυχής-σώματος Η διάκριση μεταξύ του νου-ψυχής και του σώματος είναι μία από τις γνωστότερες πιθανώς θέσεις του Καρτέσιου και βέβαια δεν είναι δική του επινόηση. Τη βρίσκει κανείς με διάφορες μορφές στους πρώτους φιλοσόφους. Είναι χαρακτηριστικό γνώρισμα του Πλατωνισμού και, σε διαφορετική μορφή, είναι κοινή στους περισσότερους από τους πρώτους χριστιανούς φιλοσόφους, που γενικά υποστήριζαν ότι κάποιο χαρακτηριστικό γνώρισμα του ανθρώπου -ο νους ή η ψυχή του- επιζεί του σωματικού θανάτου. Αλλά τα ιδιαίτερα χαρακτηριστικά του τρόπου με τον οποίο κατέγραψε ο Καρτέσιος τη διάκριση και τα επιχειρήματα που χρησιμοποίησε άσκησαν μεγάλη επίδραση σε μεταγενέστερους διανοητές. Στους Στοχασμούς ο Καρτέσιος ξεκαθαρίζει ότι η διάκριση πρέπει να γίνει σε ένα νέο έδαφος. Στον έκτο Στοχασμό συγκεκριμένα αναφέρει πως επειδή έχει μια σαφή και διακριτή ιδέα του εαυτού του ως μη εκτατού σκεπτόμενου πράγματος, και μια σαφή και διακριτή ιδέα του σώματός του ως μη σκεπτόμενου εκτατού πράγματος, είναι βέβαιο πως είναι αληθινά διακριτός από το σώμα του και μπορεί να υπάρξει χωρίς αυτό . Τούτη η αντίληψη για τον νου και το σώμα είναι σημαντικά διαφορετική από τις αντιλήψεις των σχολαστικών. Για τους σχολαστικούς το σώμα συντίθεται από την ύλη και τη μορφή. Η ύλη αλλάζει διαρκώς, ενώ η μορφή είναι εκείνη που δίνει στα σώματα τις χαρακτηριστικές ιδιότητες που κατέχουν. Για τον Καρτέσιο, όμως, όλα τα σώματα είναι του ίδιου είδους, μια ουσία που περιέχει μόνον γεωμετρικές ιδιότητες. Οι χαρακτηριστικές ιδιότητες των ιδιαίτερων μορφών του σώματος ερμηνεύονται με όρους μεγέθους, σχήματος και κίνησης των τμημάτων του. Οι περισσότερες ζωτικής σημασίας λειτουργίες ερμηνεύονται από την άποψη της φυσικής οργάνωσης του οργανικού σώματος. Ο νους, επομένως, δεν είναι αρχή της ζωής αλλά αρχή της νόησης. Αναπτύσσει τη λογική, όπως η λογική ψυχή των αριστοτελικών, αλλά περιλαμβάνει και άλλες διεργασίες της σκέψης, που αποδίδονται σε άλλα τμήματα της αριστοτελικής ψυχής. Επιπλέον, είναι μια γνήσια ουσία που επιβιώνει του σωματικού θανάτου χωρίς τη θεϊκή παρέμβαση. Έχοντας θεμελιώσει την επιβίωση μετά το σωματικό θάνατο και τη δυαρχία ψυχής σώματος, ο φιλόσοφος στρέφεται προς την απόδειξη της ύπαρξης του Θεού. Ο ύψιστος, αιώνιος, παντοδύναμος, δημιουργός θεός όλων των πραγμάτων στηρίζεται περισσότερο στη «δογματική» ή μάλλον αξιωματική θέση ότι οι ιδέες εκείνες που αντιπροσωπεύουν μέσα του κάποιες υποστάσεις είναι περισσότερο αντικειμενικές από εκείνες που απεικονίζουν μόνον συμβεβηκότα . Όλα όσα παρατηρεί είναι αδύνατο να έχουν παραχθεί από εκείνον και συνεπώς ο θεός υπάρχει αναγκαία, αφού η πεπερασμένη του ύπαρξη δεν μπορεί να έχει τοποθετηθεί μέσα του παρά μόνο από μια ύπαρξη αληθινά άπειρη. Με αυτόν τον απλουστευτικό τρόπο δηλώνει πως ο θεός υπάρχει, εφόσον το αίτιο της ιδέας του θεού είναι ο ίδιος ο θεός -ιδεολογικό επιχείρημα. Ως βοήθημα σε αυτό το επιχείρημα, ο Καρτέσιος μας οδηγεί σε μια παραδοσιακή θα λέγαμε εκδοχή του κοσμολογικού επιχειρήματος για την ύπαρξη του θεού. Από το επιχείρημα του cogito γνωρίζει ότι υπάρχει, και εφόσον είναι ατελής, δεν μπορεί να έχει δημιουργήσει τον εαυτό του. Έτσι κάτι άλλο δημιούργησε την ύπαρξή του. Άσχετα με το τι μπορεί να είναι αυτό, εμείς απλά αναρωτιόμαστε τι ήταν εκείνο που το δημιούργησε, δημιουργώντας μια αλυσίδα δημιουργών που μας οδηγούν στην έσχατη, αυτοδημιούργητη και τέλεια ύπαρξη που ονομάζεται θεός. Επανέρχεται στο θέμα της ύπαρξης του θεού -ιδιαίτερα σημαντική για τη βεβαιότητα της γνώσης του για τον εξωτερικό κόσμο- στον πέμπτο Στοχασμό του, όπου αναπτύσσει το οντολογικό του επιχείρημα για την ύπαρξη του θεού, θεωρώντας πως ο θεός κατέχει όλες τις τελειότητες, μία εκ των οποίων είναι η ίδια η ύπαρξη. Η βεβαιότητα της γνώσης του εξωτερικού κόσμου Ο πέμπτος Στοχασμός καλύπτει τρία κυρίως θέματα: την ουσία της ύλης, το οντολογικό επιχείρημα για την ύπαρξη του Θεού και αυτό που μας ενδιαφέρει στην παρούσα περίπτωση, το δρόμο προς την τέλεια γνώση. Στην αρχή ο Καρτέσιος αναφέρει ότι το πιο πιεστικό καθήκον είναι να ξεφύγει από τις αμφιβολίες που ένιωσε πριν από λίγες μέρες, και να δει ποιο βαθμό βεβαιότητας μπορεί να πετύχει κανείς σε σχέση με τα υλικά πράγματα . Τούτο τον στόχο αγγίζει στον έκτο Στοχασμό με το επιχείρημα του για την ύπαρξη σωμάτων εξωτερικών ως προς τον νου . O φιλόσοφος επιμένει ότι η σαφής και διακριτή ιδέα μας για κάποιο σώμα είναι εκείνη ενός εκτατού πράγματος, που κατέχει τις ιδιότητες του μεγέθους, της μορφής, και της κίνησης. Γενικά οι διαυγείς και διακριτές ιδέες μάς παρέχουν βέβαιη γνώση των ουσιών των πραγμάτων και της πιθανότητας της ύπαρξής τους. Κατόπιν ολοκληρώνει τον πέμπτο Στοχασμό αναφέροντας εμφατικά πως η βεβαιότητα του υπόλοιπου της γνώσης του εξαρτάται από τη βεβαιότητά του για την ύπαρξη του θεού . Απαντώντας στην στρατηγική κυρίως που εφάρμοσε για να εγγυηθεί τη βεβαιότητα της γνώσης μας, αρκετοί από τους πρώτους επικριτές του θεώρησαν ότι ο συλλογισμός του υπονομευόταν από έναν φαύλο κύκλο. Προκειμένου να αποδείξουμε την αλήθεια της ύπαρξης του Θεού, χρειάζεται να υποθέσουμε ότι ορισμένες από τις διαυγείς και διακριτές ιδέες μας είναι αληθείς. Αλλά τούτη η υπόθεση δικαιολογείται μόνον αν υποθέσουμε ότι ο θεός υπάρχει και δεν είναι πλανερός δαίμων . Η κριτική του Βάκωνα και του Νεύτωνα Παρά το γεγονός ότι ο Καρτέσιος μαζί με τον Francis Bacon, 1561 - 1626) θεωρούνταν πρωτεργάτες της νέας επιστημονικής μεθόδου, μετά τον θάνατο του Καρτέσιου οι ιστορικοί παρουσίασαν την υπεραπλουστευτική εικόνα ενός εμπειριστή Βάκωνα εναντίον του ορθολογιστή Καρτέσιου. Αργότερα, αυτή η αντίθεση μετεξελίχθηκε σε ακόμα πιο έντονη αντιπαλότητα μεταξύ Καρτέσιου και Νεύτωνα. Παραμένει γεγονός ότι οι επιστημονικές ερμηνείες του Καρτέσιου, όπως η ερμηνεία του Σύμπαντος ως χώρου πλήρους Ύλης όπου οι πλανήτες στροβιλίζονται γύρω από τον Ήλιο, δεν μπορούσαν να αντέξουν τον έλεγχο στον οποίο τις υπέβαλλε ο Νεύτων. Χρειάζεται να ληφθεί υπ' όψιν ότι όλα αυτά συνέβαιναν σε μια εποχή στην οποία οι φιλόσοφοι ήταν εξοικειωμένοι σε τέτοιο βαθμό με τη Φυσική και την Αστρονομία, ώστε είχαν τη δυνατότητα να συγκρίνουν και να εκφέρουν άποψη για τις διάφορες αντιμαχόμενες θεωρίες. Συνεπώς, δεν είναι δύσκολο να ερμηνευθεί η πτώση της δημοτικότητας του Καρτέσιου. Βέβαια, παρά τις ατέλειες και τις αδυναμίες της φιλοσοφίας του, η συνεισφορά του Καρτέσιου στην εξέλιξη των φιλοσοφικών ιδεών στην Ευρώπη ήταν τεράστια. Δεν είναι τυχαίο ότι ο D'Alambert, γράφοντας σε μια εποχή που μεσουρανούσε ήδη το άστρο του Νεύτωνα, προσπάθησε να περισώσει τη μέθοδο του Ντεκάρτ, διαχωρίζοντάς την από την ατυχή έκβαση των επιστημονικών του υποθέσεων . Η κρατούσα θεώρηση για τον Καρτέσιο κατά τον 18ο αιώνα ήταν ότι επρόκειτο για μια ιδιοφυΐα που έσφαλε, γιατί δεν υιοθέτησε τον εμπειρισμό. cogito ergo sum Κατά τον φιλόσοφο η σταθερότητα και η βεβαιότητα θεμελιώνεται στις πρώτες αρχές που συλλαμβάνει η νόηση, η οποία διακρίνεται σε ενόραση και παραγωγή. Μοντέλο-πρότυπο της γνώσης είναι τα μαθηματικά. Οι αισθήσεις και η φαντασία είναι κατώτερες γνωστικές δυνάμεις, τις οποίες δεν μπορούσε να εμπιστευόμαστε με την ίδια βεβαιότητα. Η γνώση για οτιδήποτε υπάρχει στον εξωτερικό μας κόσμο βασίζεται σε ιδέες και οι ιδέες είναι προϊόντα της νόησης. Έτσι, η νόηση αφενός γνωρίζει τον εαυτό της και αφετέρου μεσολαβεί για τη γνώση τον αισθητού κόσμου . Ο Καρτέσιος προσπαθεί να θεμελιώσει την πρώτη αρχή της γνώσης ενορατικά. Ο άνθρωπος έχει άμεση συνείδηση για ό,τι συμβαίνει μέσα του. Βάσει αυτού του στοιχείου προσπαθεί να κατοχυρώσει τη βεβαιότητα της γνώσης, μακριά από την παράδοση και την αυθεντία. Προκρίνει τη ριζική αμφιβολία ως μέσο για να φτάσει ο άνθρωπος σε μια νέα βεβαιότητα, στρέφοντας εναντίον των σκεπτικιστών το βασικό τους όπλο, την αμφιβολία. «Μπορώ να αμφιβάλλω για όλα τα πράγματα που με περιβάλλουν και για όλα όσα σκέφτομαι, Οι άνθρωποι συχνά σφάλλουν στους συλλογισμούς τους ακόμα και σε απλά θέματα και δεν υπάρχει λόγος να πιστεύω ότι οι αισθήσεις μου δεν με ξεγελούν ή ότι οι σκέψεις μου δεν είναι παρά σαν τα όνειρά μου όταν κοιμάμαι. Μπορώ να αμφιβάλλω λοιπόν για όλα όσα σκέφτομαι και πιστεύω, αλλά για ένα πράγμα σε καμία περίπτωση δεν μπορώ να αμφιβάλλω, δηλαδή για τo ότι αμφιβάλλω». «Αμέσως όμως κατόπιν πρόσεξα πως, ενώ εγώ ήθελα να σκεφτώ έτσι, ότι όλα ήταν ψεύτικα έπρεπε αναγκαστικά, εγώ που το σκεπτόμουν, να είμαι κάτι. Και παρατηρώντας πως τούτη η αλήθεια: σκέπτομαι, άρα υπάρχω ήταν τόσο γερή και τόσο σίγουρη ώστε όλες μαζί οι εξωφρενικές υποθέσεις των σκεπτικών φιλοσόφων δεν ήταν ικανές να την κλονίσουν, έκρινα πως μπορούσα δίχως ενδοιασμούς να την παραδεχθώ σαν την πρώτη αρχή της φιλοσοφίας που αναζητούσα» . Είναι τόσο σαφής αυτή η άμεση συνειδητοποίηση της ύπαρξης μέσω της αμφιβολίας ώστε ο Καρτέσιος την εντοπίζει ως πρώτο μεθοδολογικό του κανόνα για τη γνώση. Πρέπει κανείς να αποδέχεται μόνο σαφείς και διακριτές ιδέες, για τις οποίες δεν μπορεί να υπάρχει η παραμικρή αμφιβολία. Οι άλλοι κανόνες υποδεικνύουν πως τα προβλήματα πρέπει να διαιρούνται στα απλούστερα δυνατά τμήματα και ότι ο συλλογισμός οδηγείται από τις απλούστερες στις σύνθετες ιδέες μέσω μιας εσωτερικής τάξης που τις συνδέει. Τέλος χρειάζεται επανέλεγχος της πορείας του συλλογισμού. Περί της ύπαρξης του Θεού Ο Καρτέσιος παρέχει τρία επιχειρήματα υπέρ της ύπαρξης του Θεού. Το πρώτο επιχείρημα, το ιδεολογικό, βασίζεται στην ιδέα που έχουμε για τον Θεό ως τέλειο ον. Ο Καρτέσιος θεωρεί πως αυτή η ιδέα δεν είναι δυνατό να προέρχεται από εμάς, εφόσον είμαστε πεπερασμένα και ατελή όντα . Δεν μπορεί λοιπόν παρά να προέρχεται από τον Θεό και συνεπώς ο Θεός υπάρχει. Στην ίδια πεποίθηση για τη σχέση αιτίου-αποτελέσματος βασίζεται και το δεύτερο επιχείρημα του Καρτέσιου για την ύπαρξη του Θεού, το οποίο συμβατικά ονομάζεται κοσμολογικό. Το επιχείρημα αυτό έχει ως εξής: έχω αποδείξει την ύπαρξή μου· ωστόσο το αίτιο της ύπαρξής μου δε θα μπορούσε να ήταν ο ίδιος μου ο εαυτός, εφόσον τότε «δεν θα αμφέβαλλα, δεν θα επιθυμούσα και δεν θα μου έλειπε τίποτα, διότι θα χορηγούσα στον εαυτό μου όλες τις τελειότητες των οποίων υπάρχει μέσα μου κάποια ιδέα, και έτσι θα ήμουν εγώ ο ίδιος Θεός»· επομένως το αίτιο της ύπαρξής μου είναι ο Θεός, άρα ο Θεός υπάρχει. Το τρίτο επιχείρημα, τέλος, το οποίο έχει καθιερωθεί να ονομάζεται οντολογικό, δεν αντλείται εκ των αποτελεσμάτων του Θεού (a posteriori), όπως τα δύο προηγούμενα, αλλά από την ίδια τη φύση του Θεού (a priori). Σύμφωνα με αυτό, στον Θεό κατηγορούνται όλες οι τελειότητες, μια εκ των οποίων είναι και η ύπαρξη, επομένως ο Θεός υπάρχει. Με άλλα λόγια, η ύπαρξη ανήκει στην ουσία του Θεού. Εφόσον, λοιπόν, κατά τον Καρτέσιο, η ύπαρξη του Θεού έχει αποδειχθεί, «αποκαθίσταται η εμπιστοσύνη στο lumen naturale φως, δηλαδή στην άμεση προφάνεια της έλλογης γνώσης, η οποία έτσι θεμελιώνεται οριστικά» . Ποιες άλλες έμφυτες ιδέες έχουμε δηλαδή ιδέες που δεν προέρχονται από τα δεδομένα των αισθήσεων, αλλά ενυπάρχουν στον νου και χρησιμεύουν για να οργανώσουν τα δεδομένα των αισθήσεων; Τέτοιες είναι οι έννοιες της ύπαρξης, του αριθμού, της διάρκειας, που ισχύουν για κάθε περιεχόμενο γνώσης. Αλλά υπάρχουν και έννοιες που αναφέρονται συγκεκριμένα στον υλικό κόσμο, όπως η έκταση, η μορφή και η κίνηση. To πρόβλημα της σχέσης ύλης - πνεύματος Η ριζική αντίθεση πνεύματος και ύλης, έφερε τον Καρτέσιο αντιμέτωπο με ένα επιπλέον πρόβλημα. Πώς γίνεται η επικοινωνία των δύο αυτών κόσμων; Ποια είναι και με ποιον τρόπο γίνεται η επαφή με τα εκτατά σώματα μιας υπόστασης που δεν καταλαμβάνει έκταση στον χώρο; Πώς, για παράδειγμα, το πνεύμα συλλέγει τα πληροφοριακά δεδομένα των αισθήσεων; Ο Καρτέσιος, για να λύσει αυτό το πρόβλημα, ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία για τα ζωικά πνεύματα που ενυπάρχουν στο αίμα και εισδύουν σε μια κοιλότητα του εγκεφάλου που ονόμασε "κωνάριο". Παρόλο που το κωνάριο υπάρχει, δεν επιτελεί τη λειτουργία που του απέδιδε ο φιλόσοφος . Αργότερα το ίδιο ζήτημα επαναπραγματεύονται κυρίως οι Arnold Geulincx και Nicolas Malebranche. Τα ερωτήματα επανέρχονται: Πώς αλληλεπιδρούν αυτοί οι δύο κόσμοι; Τι είναι αυτό που κάνει το χέρι να σηκώνεται; Ποια είναι η αιτία της κίνησης; Η απάντηση του Μαλμπράνς είναι ότι το πνεύμα είναι πεπερασμένο και ως τέτοιο δεν μπορεί να αποτελεί αιτία. Από την άλλη η ύλη δεν μπορεί να είναι αιτία η ίδια, ως παθητική οντότητα χωρίς ιδέες. Άρα, αιτία μπορεί να είναι μόνο η παρέμβαση του Θεού. Εφόσον δεν υπάρχει ενότητα μεταξύ σώματος και ψυχής, τη σχέση μεταξύ ιδεών και εμπειρικής πραγματικότητας εγγυάται μόνο η διαμεσολάβηση του Θεού. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι μεταξύ δύο γεγονότων ή καταστάσεων που θεωρούμε ότι συνδέονται αιτιακά δεν υπάρχει πραγματική αιτιακή σχέση. To πρώτο γεγονός αποτελεί την ευκαιρία για να εκδηλωθεί η θεϊκή παρέμβαση, που παράγει το δεύτερο. Έργα * 1618. Compendium Musicae. Πραγματεία επί της μουσικής θεωρίας και της αισθητικής της μουσικής γραμμένη για τον πρώτο συνεργάτη του Ισαάκ Μπήκμαν (Isaac Beeckman). * 1626–1628. Regulae ad directionem ingenii (Κανόνες για την καθοδήγηση του πνεύματος). Ατελές. * 1630–1633. Le Monde (Ο Κόσμος) and L'Homme (Άνθρωπος). Συστηματική παρουσίαση της φυσικής φιλοσοφίας του. ' * 1637. Discours de la méthode (Λόγος περί της Μεθόδου). Εισαγωγή στο Essais. * 1637. La Géométrie (Γεωμετρία). Το μείζον έργο του Ντεκάρτ στα Μαθηματικά. * 1641. Meditationes de prima philosophia (Στοχασμοί περί της Πρώτης Φιλοσοφίας), επίσης γνωστό ως Μεταφυσικοί Στοχασμοί * 1644. Principia philosophiae (Αρχαί Φιλοσοφίας). Γράφτηκε για αντικαταστήσει τα αριστοτελικά κείμενα που χρησιμοποιούντο στα πανεπιστήμια. * 1647. Notae in programma (Comments on a Certain Broadsheet). Απάντηση στον άλλοτε μαθητή του Καρτέσιου Henricus Regius. * 1647. Περιγραφή του ανθρώπινου σώματος. Εκδόθηκε μετά θάνατον. * 1648. Responsiones Renati Des Cartes… (Συζήτηση με τον Μούρμαν). Σημειώσεις στις συζητήσεις του καρτέσιου με τον Φραντς Μπούρμαν (Frans Burman) στις 16 Απριλίου 1648. * 1649. Les passions de l'âme (Πάθη της Ψυχής). Αφιερωμένο στην πριγκίπισσα Ελισάβετ της Βοημίας. * 1657. Αλληλογραφία. Εκδόθηκε από τον Κλοντ Κλερσελιέ (Claude Clerselier). Παραπομπές - σημειώσεις * Μολύβας Γ., 2000, Φιλοσοφία στην Ευρώπη, τ. Β΄, ΕΑΠ, Πάτρα, 33. * Βλ. Κονδύλης, 1987, τόμ. Ι, 215 και Gay, 1977, τομ. Ι, 146-150. * Windelband W. – Heimsoeth H., 1982, Εγχειρίδιο Ιστορίας της Φιλοσοφίας, τ. Β΄, (μτφρ. Ν.Μ. Σκουτερόπουλος), Μ.Ι.Ε.Τ., Αθήνα, 159. * Μολύβας, ό.π., 33. * Για το καρτεσιανό δένδρο της γνώσης βλ. Cottingham J., 2003, Φιλοσοφία της Επιστήμης: οι Ορθολογιστές, (μτφρ. Σ. Τσούρτης), Πολύτροπον, Αθήνα, 69. * Βλ.. Descartes, Rene (ed. Buchenau, Artur.), Regulae ad directionem ingenii, Dürrschen Buchhandlung, (Leipzig, 1907) ή το υπερκείμενο frag. (1628), Bibliotheca Augustana, 05.02.05. Βλ. επίσης την ελληνική έκδοση Αυγελής Ν., 1974, (εισ.) Κανόνες για την καθοδήγηση του πνεύματος, (μτφρ. σχ., Γ. Δαρδιώτης), Εγνατία, Θεσσαλονίκη. * Decartes R., 1976, Λόγος περί της Μεθόδου''2, (μτφρ. εισ. σχολ. Χρ. Χριστίδης), Παπαζήσης, Αθήνα, 18. * Για την ελληνική έκδοση βλ. Ντεκάρτ, Ρ., 2003, ''Στοχασμοί περί της πρώτης φιλοσοφίας, (μτφρ. σχ. Ε. Βανταράκης), Εκκρεμές, Αθήνα. * Στο ίδιο: 59. * Στο ίδιο: 61. * Στο ίδιο: 62. * Στο ίδιο: 64, ...είτε αγρυπνώ είτε κοιμάμαι, δύο συν τρία θα κάνει πέντε, και το τετράγωνο δεν θα έχει περισσότερες από τέσσερις πλευρές. Τόσο διαυγείς αλήθειες δεν φαίνεται δυνατό να είναι ύποπτες.... * Στο ίδιο, 47. * Στο ίδιο, 72. * Στο ίδιο, 169. * Στο ίδιο, 99. * Βλ. Μολύβας Γρ., ό.π.: 36 * Ντεκάρτ, Ρ., 2003, 144. * Στο ίδιο, 183. * Στο ίδιο, 157. * Cassirer, 1951, σ. 54- Κονδύλης, 1987, τόμος Ι, 220-1 * Decartes R., 1976, 31-2 * «Conversation with Burman», στο Cottingham J., et al, (ed) 1984–91, The Philosophical Writings of Descartes, vol. III, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 334-5. * 17 Ο Καρτέσιος θεωρούσε ότι το κατηγόρημα που αποδίδουμε σε κάποιο πράγμα εμπεριέχεται αναγκαία και στο αίτιο του πράγματος (βλ. επίσης Cottingham, ό.π, 133). Εν προκειμένω, δηλαδή, εφόσον η ιδέα του Θεού εμπεριέχει την τελειότητα, το αίτιό της θα πρέπει κι αυτό αναγκαία να εμπεριέχει την τελειότητα. Επομένως, το αίτιο της συγκεκριμένης ιδέας δεν μπορεί να είναι ο άνθρωπος, αλλά ένα τέλειο ον. * 18 Windelband, ό.π., 163. * 19 «Ο Καρτέσιος χαρακτηρίζει φαντασία (imaginatio) την αισθητηριακή πρόσληψη του ποιοτικού, ενώ, εξάλλου, την πρόσληψη εκείνου που είναι δυνατό να “κατασκευαστεί” με μαθηματικό τρόπο τη χαρακτηρίζει διανοητική γνώση (intellectio). Και παρόλο που εκτιμά σωστά τη βοήθεια που προσφέρει η εμπειρία στη φαντασία θεωρεί ότι πραγματική επιστημονική γνώση είναι μόνο αυτή που βασίζεται στη διάνοια». Βλ. Windelband, ό.π., 164. * Βλ. Μολύβας Γρ., ό.π. 37 Βιβλιογραφία * Cassirer E., 1956, The Philosophy of the Enlightment, Mentor, New York * Cottingham J., 2003, Φιλοσοφία της Επιστήμης: οι Ορθολογιστές, (μτφρ. Σ. Τσούρτης), Πολύτροπον, Αθήνα * -------------, et al, (ed) 1984–91, The Philosophical Writings of Descartes, vol. III, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge * Descartes, Rene, 1907, (ed. Buchenau, Artur.), Regulae ad directionem ingenii, Dürrschen Buchhandlung, Leipzig * Decartes R., 1976, Λόγος περί της Μεθόδου''2, (μτφρ. εισ. σχολ. Χρ. Χριστίδης), Παπαζήσης, Αθήνα *Gay P., 1977, ''The Enlightenment: An Interpretation, τομ. 1, Norton, New York * Κονδύλης Π., 1987, Ο ευρωπαϊκός Διαφωτισμός, Θεμέλιο, Αθήνα * Μολύβας Γ., 2000, Φιλοσοφία στην Ευρώπη, τ. Β΄, ΕΑΠ, Πάτρα * Ντεκάρτ, Ρ., 2003, Στοχασμοί περί της πρώτης φιλοσοφίας, (μτφρ. σχ. Ε. Βανταράκης), Εκκρεμές, Αθήνα * Windelband W. – Heimsoeth H., 1982, Εγχειρίδιο Ιστορίας της Φιλοσοφίας, τ. Β΄, (μτφρ. Ν.Μ. Σκουτερόπουλος), Μ.Ι.Ε.Τ., Αθήνα Αγγλική Ιστογραφία *René Descartes στη Διαδικτυακή Εγκυκλοπαίδεια της Φιλοσοφίας *René Descartes στη φιλοσοφική εγκυκλοπαίδεια του Stanford *The Rationalists Web Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλόσοφοι *Φιλοσοφία Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Φιλόσοφοι Γης category: Μαθηματικοί Γης Category: Φιλόσοφοι Γαλλίας category: Μαθηματικοί Γαλλίας Category: Φιλόσοφοι Σουηδίας category: Μαθηματικοί Σουηδίας